Si tan solo
by Alexa Sumi
Summary: Sasuke recuerda cosas del pasado, como fue feliz junto a la persona que amaba, y que aun en el fondo de su corazón lo sigue haciendo, pero le angustia el pensar las decisiones que tomo... ItaNaru, SasuNaru leve.
1. Prólogo

...:Alexa Sumi:...

(Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.)

(La historia es de mi propiedad.)

...

-Te amo Sasuke...- Decía un joven de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules resplandecientes, tanto como su sonrisa.

-Mhn.- El susodicho hizo media sonrisa y se acerco al menor para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Teme. - Sonrió contra sus labios.

...

-Papá! Papá!- Decía un pequeño niño de seis años tironeando del borde del saco del adulto que estaba parado frente al gran ventanal del pasillo observando la nada en la oscura noche tormentosa.

El adulto por fin salió de su ensoñación prestando atención al pequeño azabache que se parecía a el en todo, mejor dicho en casi todo a excepción del color de sus ojos.

-¿Que pasa? - Le preguntó al niño tomándolo en brazos.

-Tuve una pesadilla. -Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su progenitor.

-Yo también. -Dijo de repente Sasuke haciendo que su pequeño hijo levante la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Tu también? ¿Por eso estas levantado?- Pregunto curioso.

-Si. - Respondió sin mas volviendo su vista hacia el exterior.

-¿Pero los adultos tienen pesadillas? - Se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta el pequeño. - ¿Y papá también tuvo miedo? - Le preguntó.

Sasuke volvió su vista al pequeño. - Si, los adultos también tenemos pesadillas y si...tuve miedo.

...

Caminaban ambos tomados de la mano, pero no duro mucho, ya que pronto comenzaron a ver como la gente los miraba despectivamente, y hasta escuchaban algunos cuchicheos.

Sasuke enseguida soltó la mano de Naruto y se alejo un poco, guardando distancia, Naruto lo miro asombrado al sentir que lo soltaba y aun más al ver como se alejaba un poco de él, sintió enojo al darse cuenta que Sasuke se tomaba a pecho lo que los demás decían, pero lo que mas sintió fue tristeza por el mismo motivo, ¿Acaso importaba mas lo que dijeran los demás, que el?

Agachando la cabeza siguió su camino, junto a su idiota novio.

Sasuke al ver a su pareja decaída se sintió un imbécil, pero ¿que podía hacer?

La sociedad en la que vivían, no se permitían relaciones de ese tipo. La gente era de mente cerrada, estaban estructurados en viejas leyes y no se querían abrir a algo nuevo, y lo que no conocían simplemente lo rechazaban.

Por suerte en su país la cosa no llegaba "TAN lejos", como en otros que llegaban hasta matar de maneras inhumanas a personas por ser homosexuales.

En cambio en su país solo los rechazaban, los hacían aun lado, triste pero era así, los repudiaban pero no llegaba mas lejos que eso, insultos, rechazo y no darles empleo o no dejar que vayan a sus escuelas y si lo hacían, ahí si debían cuidarse porque ni bien sus compañeros se enterasen les harían la vida imposible, y ahí si no había límite para la maldad, hasta algunos chicos que se decían heterosexuales llegaban a violar a los que eran tachados de "putas" solo por ser homosexual, y eran amenazados de muerte o con que le harían lo mismo si decían algo.

Y claro con eso les cerraban la boca, pero los pocos que no aguantaban la injusticia los denunciaban pero lo único que obtenían algo peor en vez de mejorar su situación, ya que nadie se atrevía a prestar ayuda a alguien así.

...

-¿Papá? - Decía por quinta vez el pequeño mientras movía una manito frente al rostro de su padre que estaba como ido.

-Oh! Lo siento, me acordé de algo. - Sonrió mientras lo bajaba al suelo. - ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer si tienes miedo? -Le preguntó al pequeño que negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. - Debes enfrentar tu miedo, sino nunca lo superarás.

-¿Por que nos haces esto Sasuke?- Preguntaba entre lágrimas su madre.

Se encontraba en la sala de su casa y frente a el estaban sus padres. Su madre mirándolo decepcionada y su padre en silencio y más que furioso.

-¡Siempre te dimos lo que quisiste, nunca te falto nada, te mandamos a las mejores escuelas y pagamos todos tus estudios para que seas alguien! ¡Como puedes ser tan malagradecido!- Terminó gritando furiosa.

Aguantando las lágrimas y la bronca, así era como estaba Sasuke, mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, hasta llegar a hacerse daño al clavarse las uñas rasgándose la piel.

-Todo por ese maldito, ¡Por esa maldita puta!- Grito desquiciada y llorando a mares.

-Quiero que te deshagas de esa vil puta Sasuke y luego te vayas al extranjero ahí contraerás matrimonio con la hija de uno de mis socios, ya tienes edad para sentar cabeza. - Sentencio seriamente Fugaku.

-Pero...- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al recibir un cachetazo por parte de su madre.

-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, no se como pude tener a un fenómeno como tu. - Escupió las palabras con desprecio.

Y mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no le afectaron.

De su padre esperaba cualquier cosa, insultos, golpes, ¿pero de su madre?

Pensó que al menos al enterarse le ayudaría, abogaría por el, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

La que le dijo palabras hirientes y quien le golpeo no fue ni mas ni menos que su madre.

-Ya todo esta dicho Sasuke al menos que quieras que tanto el como tu queden en la nada, tu ya no serás digno de llevar el apellido Uchiha y me encargare de no dejar que nadie te contrate en ningún lugar, ni en el mas simple, así que por no tener trabajo te morirás de hambre, lo mismo para la basura con la que sales. Así que si no quieres que nada le pase dejalo y hazme caso.

-Si señor. - Respondió Sasuke para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación, una vez dentro cerró con llave y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

¿Que haría ahora? ¿Como dejaría a Naruto?

Sabia que él era todo lo que tenía Naruto, no había nadie más, no tenia padres ya que estos habían muerto en un accidente de transito cuando Naruto apenas tenía 9 años, tampoco tenía hermanos o algún tío o familiar cercano, no tenia a nadie, solo a él, y temía que si dejara a Naruto, este terminaría por cometer alguna estupidez.

Pero no tenia opción, era eso, o la amenaza de su padre se volvería realidad, y no le convendría, ni a él ni a Naruto.

...

-¿Tu lo hiciste? - Preguntó el pequeño.

Sasuke desvío su mirada. - No, no lo hice, y por eso mismo te aconsejo, siempre enfrenta tus miedos porque puedes perder mucho si no lo haces.

-¿Y que perdió papi? - Pregunto inocentemente sin darse cuenta de como Sasuke tragaba duro y como en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza.

-Algo importante, muy importante. - Dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y que es eso importante? ¿No lo puedes recuperar?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Como que estas muy preguntón, ¿no?- Acarició los cabellos del pequeño. - Mejor ve a dormir de una vez que mañana tenemos visita.

-¿El tío Itachi vendrá a vernos? - Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Como lo...? Estuviste escuchando otra vez conversaciones ajenas. - Fue mas una afirmación que cualquier cosa, y al ver al pequeño desviar la mirada lo supo. - ¿Que te dije acerca de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - Lo recriminó.

-Lo siento. -Dijo bajito

-Esta bien pero que no se repita. - El niño asintió efusivamente.

-Ahora ve a dormir. - Le acompañó hasta su cuarto, una vez allí lo arropo y se quedo un rato para velar el sueño de su pequeño.

...

-¡Pero yo te amo Sasuke! ¡Por favor no me dejes! - Suplicaba Naruto sollozando. - ¡Eres lo único que tengo, sabes que no hay nadie más no tengo a nadie!

A Sasuke se le rompía el corazón al verlo así pero tenia que ser firme, porque si flaqueaba daba por seguro que no dejaría al rubio.

-Lo siento Naruto pero solo te utilicé, no eres mas que una vil puta para mi. -Naruto quedo en shock por las palabras dichas por quien amaba. - No quiero volver a verte, terminamos. - Dicha esas palabras volteo hacia la salida y tomando el picaporte abrió la puerta. - Lo siento. - Susurro algo que Naruto no escuchó y salió de ese lugar para siempre así como de la vida de aquel chico que le alegraba cada uno de sus días.

Un mes después estando ya en el extranjero se comprometió y luego formalizó su matrimonio con una tal Sakura Haruno.

La noticia no se hizo esperar en los medios de comunicación.

Tanto en el país en el que residía como en su país natal.

Unos años después salió una ley, la ley que prohíbe la discriminación hacia las personas tanto homosexuales como a lesbianas, y con grave castigo a aquellas personas que denigren tanto física como mentalmente contra ellos.

También al que no les quiera dar empleo por su orientación sexual.

Era una ley que los amparaba y hacia una verdadera justicia contra la injusticia, contra los homofóbicos.

Tiempo mas tarde una nueva ley salio a flote, la ley del matrimonio igualitario, aquellas personas alzaban felizmente su bandera delante del congreso, por fin después de tanto luchar y sufrir lo habían conseguido, algunos lloraban abrazándose otros reían daban saltitos de felicidad.

Y Sasuke...

Solo quería tirarse de un puente, ya nada podía hacer... De haber sabido que saldría una ley así jamás se hubiese alejado de Naruto, pero su miedo y sus padres pudieron más con él.

Ahora ya era tarde estaba casado tenía un hijo que era de lo único que no se arrepentía, sin embargo de la madre de este ni hablar.

Una que era totalmente insoportable, gastadora compulsiva, o mejor dicho derrochadora compulsiva, amante del dinero y totalmente falsa, tanto como el horrible color de su cabello, pero eso no era lo peor...

Lo peor fue lo que ocurrió dos años después de tener a su hijo, lo que se enteró lo puso furioso, tanto que hecho a la joven de su casa sin siquiera dejarle tomar sus pertenencias, ya que había escuchado como la pelirosa hablaba muy divertida con su madre, pero al escuchar el nombre de Naruto y escuchar a su madre dándole las gracias a la pelirosa por avisarle de la sucia relación que mantenía su hijo con Naruto, fue que se dio cuenta de que todo estuvo planeado por la muy maldita y lo peor es que había obtenido lo que quería, alejarlo de Naruto y de hacerse de su plata, vaya víbora de mujer.

Luego de aquello pidió-obligo/amenazo a Sakura para que firme los papeles de divorció dejándole la custodia total del niño a cambio de una cierta suma de dinero con tal de que no se vuelva a aparecer.

Unas semanas después comenzó la búsqueda de su amor platónico, de su único amor, pero lo mas que buscará donde buscara no lo halló.

Derrotado, abatido y con un sentimiento de _culpabilidad_ un mes después ceso la búsqueda.

...

-Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido y cobarde... Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que saldría una ley así... Pero ya no importa, ni siquiera se si el aún... Sigue vivo...

Si tan sólo no lo hubiese dejado...


	2. Capítulo 1: Recordar no sirve de nada

...:Alexa Sumi:...

(Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.)

(La historia es de mi propiedad.)

...

"Mientras observaba como dormía mi pequeño hijo comencé a recordar como nos conocimos."

...

Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba, un día de primavera, la gente se preparaba para sus quehaceres diarios.

Los lugares de trabajo y estudios abrían sus puertas expectantes.

La temperatura era cálida por ese motivo muchos se preparaban ropas livianas y cómodas para salir.

En una de las tantas casas de un barrio privado había un joven que recién acababa de levantarse.

-Tan monótono. - Dijo suspirando, sus días eran tan aburridos. Si tuviese que describirla sería; levantarse a las 6.00am, darse una ducha y prepararse para ir al instituto el cual ya estaba cursando el último año, estar metido ahí hasta casi las 15:00pm / 16:00pm, ya que según que materias tenia cada día dependía si salia antes o después, cuando volvía a su casa se dedicaba a seguir estudiando mientras probaba algún bocado que su madre se encargaba de llevarle a la habitación, para luego tomar un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos y volver a retomar hasta la hora de la cena, después de eso ya se permitía un descanso hasta el siguiente día, o al menos es lo que pretendía ya que había veces que no podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Las pocas veces que en su vida hacia una "diferencia" por así decir, era cuando salía con sus amigos, los escasos que tenia.

Salió de su habitación ya preparado y con mochila al hombro bajando las escaleras sin prisa alguna.

-Sasuke amor ya te preparé el desayuno. - Le decía Mikoto asomándose por el arco del comedor que daba hacia el pasillo a un lado de las escaleras.

-Hoy no madre. - Le dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al desayuno.

-Pero hijo... - Se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir a toda prisa. - ¡Si serás!

Una vez que llegó a la parada tomo el bus, no es que no tenga auto sino que prefería no conducir en días así.

Pagado ya el boleto se encaminó hacia el fondo donde los asientos estaban vacíos y ocupó uno junto a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

El camino fue silencioso hasta que...

-¡Pare por favor! ¡Pare! - Sasuke quien estaba concentrado en el cielo bajo su mirada al escuchar aquel grito, gracias a que la ventana estaba abierta y allí lo vio, un chico rubio con la ropa desordenada como si hubiese salido tan a prisa que no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse y corriendo golpeando el costado de bus a la vez que gritaba que pare.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro. - Ah! Tonto. - Se burló.

El chico rubio alzo la mirada y lo vio. - ¡Dile que pare! ¡Por favor! - Le grito, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso a la suplica.

El bus dejó atrás al chico que corría como si su alma dependiera de eso y llegó a su destino.

Sasuke bajo y antes de pasar la entrada del instituto dirigió su mirada por donde el bus había venido, esperando ver a aquel tonto corriendo aún.

-Era sabido que no lo alcanzaría...

En el salón de clases...

Ya había tocado el timbre de ingreso hace media hora, cada alumno y profesor fue hasta su respectivo lugar.

-Tadashi podrías leer la página...

-Disculpe. - Interrumpió un docente abriendo ingresando.

-¿Que se le ofrece? - Pregunto la profesora la cual estaba impartiendo clases.

-Vine a dejarle a un nuevo alumno.

-Okey, gracias. - Dijo acercándose y esperando a que pase. - ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la hora o prefieres un asiento aquí adentro?

Algunos alumnos estaban curiosos de quien se podría tratar.

-¿Sera un chico?

-¿Sera lindo?

Algunos de los comentarios que se oían.

"Que molestia" Pensaba Sasuke desde su lugar al oír aquello pero aun así no despego la mirada de su carpeta.

-Perdón. - Dijo aquella persona entrando.

-Bueno, presentate. - Le ordenó la profesora.

-Mi nombre es... - Hablo tímidamente. - ¡Bastardo! - Dijo apuntando a Sasuke quien levanto la mirada hacia él nuevo al escuchar esa misma voz de la mañana.

Todos empezaron a reír al escuchar aquello, excepto Sasuke y la profesora quien no tardo en reprenderle. - Chico no se de donde vienes pero dejame decirte que acá no se permiten ese tipo de vocabulario y al menos que ese sea tu nombre...

-Lo siento - Interrumpió. - Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento - Le dijo la profesora. - Y ya que no dejas de apuntar a mi alumno ve a sentarte con el.

Naruto bajo la mano avergonzado y se encamino para sentarse junto al chico con cara de amargado que no le ayudo anteriormente.

-Tu! - Le hablo en voz baja una vez que estuvo sentado junto a él, pero Sasuke no le respondió. - Te estoy hablando a ti idiota! - Susurro entre dientes.

-¿Alumno tiene algo que decir? - Preguntó la profesora al descubrirlo.

-No.

-Bueno, entonces haga silencio.

-Lo siento. - Se volvió a disculpar mientras algunos se reían de el.

Ya llegado el horario de descanso la profesora los despidió y se marcho.

-¿Ahora si me dirás por que no fuiste capaz de parar el bus aun cuando te lo estaba pidiendo por favor?- Dijo parándose frente a Sasuke quien aun seguía sentado y ahora mirándole pero sin prestarle atención, aunque el rostro de aquel rubio estaba a unos centímetros de su cara. -¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir nada! ¿Te gusta ignorar a la gente no? - Hizo una mueca pero luego la cambio por una sonrisa pícara al darse cuenta de que solo habían quedado ellos en el salón -Haber como ignoras esto. - Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada unió sus labios con los de Sasuke en un casto beso.

Sasuke quedó en shock por lo que aquel rubio acababa de hacer.

-¡Maldito! ¿Como se te ocurr.. -Miro a los lados, al frente y atrás pero no había nadie en el salón más que él. -¿Que rayos?- Se rasco la nuca pensativo.

...

"Después de aquella vez que me dejó como un tonto, comenzó entre nosotros una rivalidad/ amistad que término cruzando barreras para convertirse en amor."

-Debo insistir, tengo que recuperarlo. - Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación de su hijo dejando la puerta entreabierta. Luego bajo hasta la sala donde tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

"Si sigo solo recordando nunca lo encontrare."

-¿Hola?


End file.
